BOY 'X' GIRL
by Rui Megumi
Summary: Sebuah cover tak menjamin isi buku. Penampilan dan sikap 10 gadis itu—anggota Vocaloid—tak menjamin masa lalu mereka. Siapa sangka, dibalik kata 'baik' menyimpan kata 'buruk' ? Permainan takdir yang diberikan 10 lelaki itu—anggota AHS—mengubah segala sesuatu yang menyangkut hidup mereka. Kata tabu seperti cinta, perlahan hadir di kehampaan hati Vocaloid. / Chap 6 up! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 : Vocaloid

BOY 'X' GIRL

(c)

Rui Megumi

/

VOCALOID

(c)

YAMAHA CORP. , CRYPTON FAMILY

* * *

 _Warning_ : _Typo, chapter pertama saya edit sedikit di bagian lirik lagu dan typo. FF ini tidak sempurna dan banyak kesalahan._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Live Concert Vocaloid,

Music mengalun dengan meriah. Sorak sorai terdengar memenuhi suasana. Hari ini, konser dari Girlband Vocaloid di adakan di Crypton City.

Lampu menyala, menampilkan 10 orang gadis yang bersiap di atas panggung. Suara riuh kian terdengar.

 **Hyaku-man DORU no yakei yori mo  
TEN KARATTO no DAIYA yori mo  
Tada soba ni ite hoshii dake yo  
Wakaru? Hey Baby**

Vocaloid. Girlband yang sedang naik daun. Beranggotakan 10 gadis manis nan menawan. Tubuh mulus nan menggoda. Suara emas yang merdu. Perawakan baik dengan ahlak terbina.

10 gadis. Mereka hidup bersama dalam satu rumah mewah hasil jeripayah mereka sendiri. Latar belakang mereka rata-rata memiliki masa lalu kelam. Mereka bersahabat. Girlband yang beranggotakan 10 orang. Tapi tidak setiap _perform_ mereka akan bersepuluh. Sesuai lagu, bisa 3 orang, 5 orang, 8, berapapun sesuai lagu dan pembagian.

 **Daisuki daisuki daisuki daisuki dakara  
Donna donna toki mo  
Kimatte kimi no mikata  
Aishiteru**

Lagu berakhir. Musik berhenti. Lagu yang mereka _cover_ dari salah satu girlband ternama darisudah usai mereka nyanyikan. Penampilan mereka luar biasa. Pakaian TDA School Uniform berwarna hitam. Dengan kacamata sebagai pelengkap.

Semua bersorak.

Semua,

Terkecuali 10 lelaki yang sedang menyamar.

Menyamar?

Tentu mereka harus menyamar. Karena mereka adalah—

―AHS.

Boyband yang sedang naik daun. Digemari semua orang.

 _Semua orang._

Boyband yang terdiri dari 10 lelaki tampan dan berbakat. Dengan suara indah, merdu dan beragam. Dengan pesona luar biasa. Dengan tubuh yang mampu membuat seluruh kaum hawa meneteskan darah dari hidung, mampu membuat seuruh kaum adam berlari ke tengah jalan guna menabrakkan diri.

10 orang lelaki. Entah hanya kebetulan atau apa, pembagian kelompok mereka sama dengan Vocaloid. Tidak menentu anggotanya saat _perform_.

Hm,

Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini ya?

"Lumayan." Komentar salah satu di antara mereka. Berambut putih.

"Begitu menurutmu? Aku suka pakaian mereka hari ini." Sahut temannya. Berambut _honyeblonde_.

"Hari ini? Cih. Seperti kau sering melihat mereka saja. Bukannya ini pertamakali kita melihat mereka _perform_?" Cibir lelaki berambut biru.

"Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagame, Luka Megurine, Gumi Megpoid, Teto Kasane, IA Aria, Meiko Sakine, Haku Yowane, Neru Akita, dan Lily Akai." Gumam lelaki berambut Yellow Gold.

Semua temannya menoleh dengan alis mengkerut.

"Kau mengabsen siapa?" Heran lelaki berambut Ungu.

"Ck. Tentu saja mereka!" Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke panggung. Tepatnya 10 gadis yang sedang _–obrol-senyum-jumpa-fans-guna-akrabkan-diri-_

"Hah?! Kau hafal nama mereka semua?! Serius? Jangan bilang kau _stalker_ dari 10 gadi bodoh itu.." Hardik lelaki berambut merah. Temannya, yang _mengabsen_ 10 gadis tadi mendengus.

"Kau kira aku tidak punya kerjaan? Aku baru saja mencarinya."

"Lalu, Miku Hatsune itu yang mana?" Tanya lelaki berambut magenta.

"Itu, yang―"

Vocaloid,

Miku Hatsune. Gadis berambut teal dengan iris senada. Rambutnya selalu ditwintail— _biasanya, jika tidak perform_ —. Gadis manis. Dengan suara tinggi yang merdu. Senyum manis, suara lembut, murah sanyum, ramah, pintar, dan baik. Ah, deskripsi di atas sudah menunjukkan dia gadis _baik-baik_ 'kan? Tunggu, dia itu gadis _tsundere_ yang kadang cerewetnya minta ampun. Sungguh. Moody pula. Ah, dengan _negi_ mungkin dia bisa di _taklukan_.

Rin Kagame, berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan iris _cerulean_. Selalu memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya— _jika tidak perform_.Gadis ini pendek. Sungguh. Tapi galaknya itu yang, yah tadi dia gadis yang manis polos dan penurut 'kan? _Easygoing_ , ramah, ceria, energik, suaranya merdu, tinggi baik rendah oke. Lumayan tomboy. Dia suka dengan jeruk. Suka sekali. Dia juga suka Road Roller. Dia punya satu. Di garasi.

Luka Megurine. Dengan rambut gulali dan iris aquamarine yang menawan. Tubuh menggoda iman. Suara dan aura kedewasaan yang menguar dari tubuhnya, sunggguh membuat para pria mabuk kepayang. Paras cantik nan manis. Gadis ini dewasa. Penyuka tuna, aku tidak bohong. Dia juga yang paling _calm_ mungkin? Atau entahlah, mungkin ganas? Ini baru deskripsi biasa 'kan?

Gumi Megpoid. Berambut hijau lumut dengan iris _darkgreen_. Memakai _google_ merah di matanya. Ah, iya. Dia minus. Suaranya lembut dan luas. Manis, _tsundere, kuudere_? Dia cerdas. Paling cerdas di antara yang lain. _Perfect girl_. Oh iya, dia suka wortel kau tau? Heran, mengingat dia memakai kacamata. Hm?

Teto Kasane. _Trademark_ nya _'Kasane's Teritory!'_. Berambut magenta dengan model _drill_. Lucu. Iris senada dengan rambutnya. Gadis yang imut dan manis. Namun suaranya agak berat dan kuat, namun imut di waktu yang bersamaan. Ceria dan murah senyum. Pencinta roti, terutama roti perancis. Ah, kakaknya 'kan berada di _perancis_. Mungkin ia bisa minta _dibawakan?_.

IA Aria, panggilannya IA. Rambutnya berwarna pirang platina. Dengan iris _azure_ yang indah. Senyum manis, suara melengking yang indah di berbagai bahasa. Paras tak kalah dengan yang lainnya. Mungkin dia juga personil yang _calm_? Auranya begitu. Tapi siapa yang tau? Dia gadis baik. Apapun yang _baik_ itu dia. Hm..

Meiko Sakine. Gadis _Brunette_ , iris _darkbrown_. _Body_ yang _Oh so Sexy_! Menggiurkan! Senyum menggoda dan tatapan hangat. Benar-benar sempurna bukan? Haha, sayang. Dia benci lelaki mesum, bukan hanya lelaki, perempuan juga. Dia benci yang seperti itu. Suaranya _ambigu_ sekali. Maksudnya? Dia punya 2 pengertian suara. Suara dewasa atau suara imut yang kekanakan? Keduanya juga bisa. Gadis ini dewasa, seperti Luka. Terkadang mereka berdua yang jadi pengurus Vocaloid di rumah. Oh sayang. Dia punya kebiasaan yang, yah sedikit buruk? Dia suka minum sake dan mabuk-mabukan di rumah. Tetapi jarang mabuk.

Haku Yowane. Berambut putih dengan iris _ruby_. Rambutnya biasanya diikat satu rendah dengan pita biru. Wajahnya _gloomy_. Dia sama seperti Meiko, pemabuk. Dia juga sama seperti Meiko dan Luka, dewasa. Tapi dia gadis yang sopan dan ramah. Dengan tubuh yang sebelas duabelas dengan Luka dan Meiko. Dia gadis _sopan_ , sekali lagi.

Neru Akita. Gadis berambut _Yellow Gold_ dengan iris keemasan. Gadis imut, ceria, manis dan _tsunder_ e. Rambutnya diikat kuda di samping, biasanya. Ah, dia tidak pernah bisa lepas dari _handphone_ kuningnya. Tidak pernah. Tidak. Ini serius.

Lily Akai. Berambut kuning panjang. Dengan iris _azure. Body_ wow, aura dewasa. Suara luas. Ramah dan murah sanyum. Pandai _dalam segala hal._ _Perfec_ t. Sungguh. _Dalam berbagai hal._ Dia gadis _baik-baik_. Sungguh. Oke. Aku tau.

―

"―Itu mereka" Lelaki tadi menunjuk kesepuluh gadis yang masih asyik bercengkrama dengan fansnya.

"Sekumpulan gadis bodoh penggila popularitas, huh?" Dengus lelaki berambut hijau lumut. Pandangannya meremehkan.

"Hah. Ayo pulang. Aku malas ada di sini. Aku juga lelah habis jumpa pers. Besok kita sekolah, sekolah kita yang baru." Ajak lelaki berambut pirang pucat.

"Sekolah baru kita ada mereka 'kan? Hooo.. ini akan menarik, heh?" Seringaian muncul di wajah tampan lelaki berambut _pink_ pudar.

Dengan itu, kesepuluh lelaki yang memakai jaket _hoodie_ dan kacamata hitam pergi meninggalkan gedung konser itu.

Konser sudah usai. Para bintang tamu sudah pulang. Bintang utama kelelahan.

"Ugh. Aku lelah." Keluh Meiko.

" _Watashi mo._ " Miku mengamini perkataan Meiko.

"Hei Miku-" Miku menoleh pada Luka.

"-kau tidak menyimpan _cutter_ lagi di kamarmu 'kan? Habis hobymu menggoreskan _cutter_ atau silet ke pergelangan tangan." Membingungkan. Miku hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tergantung _siskon._ "

Semua yang ada di sana mendengus.

"Kau sendiri jangan mabuk-mabukan. Heh? Hari ini _dia_ telepon, mungkin."

"…" Meiko tediam. Matanya melirik gadis berambut putih dengan iris _ruby_.

"Apa?" Sahutnya, Haku.

"Kau yang dimaksud." Ucap Meiko.

"Itu kau. Aku 'kan suka mabuk setiap hari kalau senggang." Haku membalas dengan santai.

"Argh! Sudahlah. Kalian ini apa tidak lelah? Aku saja lelah setengah mati. Ayo pulang!" Lerai Lily dengan frustasi.

"Er.. kau sudah pakai baju yang benar, Lily?" Tanya Teto.

"Apanya? Kancingnya? Haduh. _Toh_ aku pakai mantel. Aku sudah terlalu lelah." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

Teto sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana tidak? Kemeja yang mungkin kekecilan di bagian dada Lily tidak dikancing dua ke atasnya. Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana? Bahaya 'kan.

"Cepat-cepat. Apapun yang dipakai Lily tak usah dipikrkan. Aku ngantuk. Gumi! Sudah buat pr matematika?" IA menatap Gumi penuh harap. Oh, dia bahkan sudah memakai piyama.

"Sudah kok sudah." Jawab Gumi dengan senyumnya.

Semua menoleh serentak.

"LIHAT!"

Gumi _sweatdrop._

"O… oke. Di rumah." Semua mengangguk antusias. Lalu melesat pulang menggunakan mobil pribadi tanpa supir.

Mereka pulang.

Tanpa mengucapkan salam.

Bahkan pada _manager_ sendiri.

"Hei! Mereka sudah pulang? Huh. Kebiasaan. Kapan mereka akan pernah berpamitan padaku. _Yare yare._ " Keluh sang _manager_ , Sweet Ann. Tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali ke ruangannya untuk,

 _Ah, itu rahasia._

Blam.

Pintu ditutup.

" _Saa anata, hajimemashou._ "

Ceklek.

Pintu dikunci.

xXxXx

" _Tadaima."_ Kesepuluh gadis itu sudah kelelahan. Harusnya mereka makan, lalu tidur, lalu besoknya sekolah.

Tapi, mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing, mengambil buku, pergi ke kamar Gumi, lalu menyalin pr Gumi.

Mereka _rajin_ 'kan?

" _Arigatou nee_ Gumi." Ucap mereka, dibalas senyuman oleh Gumi.

" _Minna,_ Aku tidur dulu ya!" Lily dan IA bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak makan dulu?" Tanya Rin.

"Ngantuk. _Oyasum.i_ "

" _Sou ka? Oyasumi mo!_ "

Blam.

Pintu ditutup.

"Mau makan apa malam ini? Aku yang buatkan." Luka bangkit, hendak membuka pintu kamar Gumi, menunggu jawaban.

"Err.. apapun itu. Yang penting kenyang." Jawab Neru, yang lainnya menggangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, nasi goreng. Ayo turun."

"Err, aku lansung tidur ya? Sungguh. Aku tidak kuat _melek_ lagi" Pinta Haku.

"Bilang saja kau mau mabuk." Cibir Meiko, dijawab cengiran oleh Haku.

"Iya. Asal besok bisa bangun. Hemat air, tiap pagi boros air hanya untuk membangunkanmu karena kemarinnya mabuk." Haku mengangguk.

Mereka semua turun.

Ruang makan,

Hening. Hanya dentingan alat makan yang terdengar, diikuti suara detakan jam.

Mereka makan dengan pikiran maisng-masing.

 _Kring…._

 _Kringgggg…_

 _Kringgggggg…_

"…"

 _Kring…_

 _Kringgggg….._

 _Kringgggggggggg….._

"Argh! _Okay, Okay, I come!_ " Miku berjalan dengan kesal ke telepon rumah.

Inginnya dia berteriak pada si penelpon.

Tapi, Hey!

 _Dia 'kan gadis baik-baik._

" _Moshi moshi?_ " Sapanya sopan.

" _Moshi moshi, kediaman Meiko Sakine?_ " Miku yang paham, segera memanggil Meiko.

Tap.

Tap.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, malam ini dia telepon." Miku tersenyum dan menyerahkah telepon pada Meiko, yang memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan lupakan kata 'mungkin'."Miku mendengus.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Bisa kau tidak menelponku? Urusi saja pacar pacarmu di _club_ malam! Aku tidak mengenalmu!" Hendak Meiko tutup telepon itu dengan sekali banting. Sebelum,

 _"_ _Wow! Begitu caramu mengangkat telepon dari kakak kandungmu? Berbeda sekali dengan gadis tadi. Ckck. Hei, malam ini datang ke apartemenku. Aku tunggu."_

"Aku ya aku. Miku ya Miku! Cih! Untuk apa? Kau mau melecehkanku lagi? _Sh*it_! Aku tidak pernah berharap punya kakak sepertimu! Bermimpilah aku akan datang tengah malam lalu membunuhmu dengan bazooka" Sekali lagi, Meiko hendak menuntup telepon dengan sekali banting. Sebelum,

 _"_ _Aku akan terus manunggumu. Itu artinya aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau datang. Kau tidak mau membuat kakakmu ini sakit 'kan?"_

"Hei breng*sek, peduliku apa kau akan menungguku sampai malam bahkan tidak tidur? Kau mau matipun aku tidak peduli!" Sudah keberapa kalinya ini? Meiko selalu gagal membanting telepon. Kenapa tidak langsung tutup saja? Itulah sebabnya Meiko ingin sekali mencekik _'kakak_ 'nya itu.

 _"_ _Aku bisa melaporkanmu atas tindakanmu ini. Kau sama saja seperti akan membunuhku."_

"... Hei lelaki pedofil pengidap _incest_! Aku juga bisa melaporkanmu atas pelecehan seksual kepada adikmu sendiri, Meiko Sakine. Tutup mulutmu dan jangan pernah menelpon lagi kemari! Urusi saja _club_ malammu itu!"

Tut.

Meiko menatap Miku yang menatap tajam telepon, yang baru saja diletakkannya.

"Terimakasih." Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Meiko, dijawab anggukan dari Miku.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Minna, Oyasumi nee._ "

"Hoaamm.. _Ayasumi mo!_ "

Blam.

7 pintu kamar ditutup.

Kamar itu gelap. Yang ada hanya cahaya terang yang berasal dari handphone milik gadis berambut _honeyblonde._

Matanya menatap datar sederet kalimat dalam pesan singkat yang didapatnya semenit lalu.

Pengirimnya adalah,

Rinto Kasashi.

 _Rin, bagaimana konsermu? Lancar. Ayah lihat tadi di TV. Kau hebat, suaramu tetap merdu. Teman-temanmu juga sama mempesonanya. Ayah bangga padamu. Ah, sudah makan? Sudah buat pr? Besok kau sekolah 'kan? Belajar yang rajin ya! Ayah selalu mendukung dan mendoakanmu. Walau ayah masih tidak tau kau sekolah di mana. Huh, ayah sudah mengerahkan banyak orang untuk melacakmu. Masih tidak ketemu. Yah, ayah sayang padamu._

 _Oyasumi, boku no hime._

 _Gomenasai_

Sret.

Duk.

 _Handphone_ canggih itu dilemparnya dengan asal di atas nakas. Hingga membentur figure foto, membuat figure itu bergeser beberapa senti.

Rinto Kasashi.

 _Siapa itu?_

 _Ah, itu ayahnya. Ya, 'Ayah'nya._

 _Namannya Rin Kagame, bukan Rin Kasashi._

 _Dia bukan anak Rinto Kasashi. Dia anak Lenka Kagame._

 _Yang sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu._

 _Umurnya sekarang berapa tahun? Ah, 18 tahun. Berarti, saat umurnya 13 tahun, ibunya sudah meninggal. Dan saat itu dia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya._

 _Lalu siapa itu Rinto Kasashi, ya?_

 _Oh, dia ingat. 3 bulan setelah ibunya meninggal, 'Ayah'nya menikah lagi dengan seorang pelacur yang katanya sudah 'tobat' berkat kebaikan 'ayah'nya._

 _Mudah sekali orang menikah dan berpisah ya? Janji suci itu kemana hilangnya._

Sret.

Rin berbalik, memeluk boneka jeruk besarnya. Lalu terlelap dengan wajah datar.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hai. Saya Rui, syaa mengedit chapter satu ini. Karena saya tau ini pelanggaran guidelines. Saya hanya menyertakan dua bait kalau tidak salah/heh/ dari lirik lagu itu. Saya menyertakan lagu One Two Three! milik Morning Musume.

Semoga kalian nyaman dengan perubahan ini. Dan maafkan saya untuk kesalahan ini. Ohya saya hiatus dulu sementara. Terimakasih.

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2 : AHS

**BOY 'X' GIRL**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corp. , Crypton Future Media, dan kawan kawan**

 **Warning : Ada banyaaak. OOC(err), Typo berbunga-bunga(?), Author amatiran, Gaje, abal, lebay, alay, beserta keluarga lainnya.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Broom…

Ckittt.

3 mobil mewah terparkir di halaman parkir CIHS.

CIHS?

Crypton International High School.

International?

Ini SMA biasa. Tentu di Crypton City, SMA seperti itu hanyalah SMA biasa.

Mobil sport merah, mobil sedan hitam mewah, mobil sedan putih mewah.

3 mobil itu, terparkir diantara puluhan bahkan ratusan mobil mewah lainnya. Kendaraan lainnya.

 _Sudah kubilang, mereka orang biasa._

" _Ohayou minna-chan!_ Silahkan letakkan kunci dan segala perlengkapan berkendara kalian di loker. Saya akan menjaganya. Dan, sebentar lagi kalian akan telat." Seorang petugas berambut merah bata, sebut saja Akane meyapa sepuluh gadis muda itu. Yang turun dari 3 mobil mewah tadi.

" _Ohayou,_ Akane- _san_. Terimakasih. Tentu, kami pergi dulu." Sebuah senyum diumbar, dibalas senyum hangat andalan sang petugas.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Lorong luas itu sudah semakin sepi. Hanya ada langkah kaki tergesa dan juga langkah kaki mereka.

Semakin lama semakin cepat.

" _Yamette kudosai!_ Kalian terlambat 1 menit. Tolong catat nama dan nomer ID kalian. Um, ini kedua kalian terlambat ya? Sekali lagi terlambat, akan ada surat pemanggilan orang tua. Tulis alasannya di sini." Sekali lagi mereka bertemu dengan petugas. Namanya Miriam. Sepuluh gadis ini lebih suka memanggilnya _Meriam._ Kenapa? Oh itu, jelas karena mulut _sensei_ ini selalu melontarkan kata-kata yang dapat membahayakan mereka, seperti meriam.

" _Sumimasen sensei._ Kami kemarin telat sampai di rumah." Lily mencoba menjelaskan.

"Hah. Kalau begitu jangan konser malam-malam. Sudahlah, nanti kalian tertinggal pelajaran."

Lihat 'kan? Miriam- _sensei_ benar-benar Meriam.

Lihat 'kan? Mereka benar-benar orang biasa di _sini_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Greet.

Sang _sense_ i menengok.

"Kenapa baru datang Hatsune- _sa_ n? Kagame- _san_? Megpoid- _san_?" Baru saja Miku, Rin, dan Gumi membuka pintu geser kelas mereka, tatapan tajam beserta ucapan dingin menyambut mereka.

Keringat dingin membasahi kening.

" _Sumimasen sensei._ Kami terlambat" Ucap Rin, yang masih berdiri di pintu, lalu mereka bertiga membungkuk.

"Saya sudah tau kalian terlambat. Masuklah. Saya harap kalian punya alasan bagus yang kalian tulis di kertas itu." Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan.

Kelas itu hening. Karena guru yang mengajar adalah guru paling disiplin ketiga di CIHS.

Sonika Yuria.

Mereka mengumpat dalam hati, dengan tangan bergetar menyerahkan 3 lembar kertas _note_ berwarna kuning kusam.

Membaca dengan wajah ditekuk.

Mata Sonika berkilat-kilat. Pertanda buruk.

"Kalian… alasan kalian sungguh tidak masuk akal! Kemarin konser? Ya jangan konser malam-malam _dong_! Susah membangunkan Haku? Kenapa tidak siram pakai air es? Alarm kemana? Menunggu yang lainnya? Kenapa tidak tinggal saja? Mengerjakan pr untuk pelajaran selanjutnya? Kenapa tidak dikerjakan sebelumnya saja? Harusnya saya menghukum kalian di lapangan. Tapi berhubung hari ini ada murid baru, Saya batalkan. Sekarang duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing!" Teriak Sonika.

' _Senseiiii! Kalau konser siang-siang siapa yang sempaaatttt?!"_

 _'_ _Membangunkan Haku pakai eir es? Sensei mau dia kena hipotermia?!"_

 _'_ _Duh senseii! Prnya saja diberikan kemarin! Salah satunya pr dari sensei! Matematika! Bagaimana sih?'_

Jerit mereka dalam hati.

Ada murid baru? _Lho_. Mereka tidak sadar.

"Ekhem. Namaku Kaito Shion. _Yoroshiku._ " Seorang lelaki berabut biru mengenalkan dirinya. Normalnya, semua siswi akan menjerit histeris. Normalnya. Tapi tidak di sini. Artis terkenal saja diteriaki dengan kasarnya. Bagaimana dengan lelaki tampan?

"Kagamine Len. Yorohiku minna- _san!_ " Lelaki bermabut _honeyblonde_ memperkenalkan diri dengan senyumnya.

"Aku Nakajima Gumiya. Salam kenal." Lelaki berambut hijau lumut yang ber _google_ menebar senyum menawannya.

3 gadis yang baru duduk, menyipitkan mata mereka. Lalu menatap datar 3 lelaki di depan.

"Nah kalian, silahkan duduk di belakang. Tepat di belakang 3 siswi yang terlambat tadi. Cepatlah karena pelajaran akan saya mulai." Ucap Sonika- _sensei_ yang dijawab ' _Ha'i_ ' oleh ketiganya.

Sret.

"Hey nona. Aku tak pernah menyangka artis yang selalu tersenyum ternyata pelanggar aturan sekolah." Bisik Kaito pada Miku yang duduk di depannya. Miku hanya diam. Dia lebih memilih memperhatikan penjelasan Sonika- _sensei_ di depan.

"Heh, artis bodoh. Pneting sekali ya bagi kalian populartas itu?" Pertanyaan remeh dari Len terdengar Rin. Hatinya memenag sedikit panas mendnegar Len mengucapkan itu. Tapi, lebih baik diam. Orang yang tak pernah mengerti hidupnya dan hidup sahabat-sahabatnya tak usah didengarkan. Rin percaya itu.

"…"

" _Yoroshiku Ojou-chan._ Heh?" Itu sebuah salam ejekan. Gumi tahu. Lelaki itu ingin dilempar spidol rupanya.

"Ekhem. 3 artis di belakang, bisa kalian bertiga tenang dulu? Saya sedang menjelaskan di depan. Saya ingin _orang baik_ seperti kelian mempunyai kesan yang baik pula di sini." Tegur Sonika- _sensei_ , tiga artis yang dimaksud hanya melempar senyum permohonan maaf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat.

AHS, sedang makan siang dengan 'tenang' di salah stau meja.

Siapa itu AHS? Siapa saja?

―

Kaito Sion. Lelaki berambut _ocean blue_ dengan iris senada. Selalu memakai syal birunya kapan dan dimanapun. Wajahnya terlihat dingin. Sifatnya tak terlalu jauh dari wajah dinginnya. Satu yang perlu diketahui. Jika sebuah seringaian sudah terpatri di wajah tampannya, percayalah. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi. Entah ini kebetulan, ia suka juga sesuatu yang dingin. Es krim. Dia suka es krim.

Len Kagamine. Lelaki _shota_ yang tak suka dipanggil _shota_. Pemilik rambut _honeyblonde_ dan iris _cerulean_ yang jernih. Berkebalikan dengan wajah _imut_ nya. Ia pribadi yang kasar. Baik sifat maupun perkataan. Mungkin 'jangan pernah membangunkan singa yang tertidur' cocok dengannya. Benarkah? Seorang kasar sepertinya menyukai pisang.

Gakupo Kamui. Lelaki tinggi dan _gagah_. Sifatnya memang dingin dan _cool_. Sayang sekali, dia sedikit mesum. Sudah mesum, _pilih pilih pula_. Lelaki bersurai ungu ini penyuka terong. Aku tidak bercanda. Terong. Iris _blue lake_ nya walau terlihat tenang, tetap terasa tajam. Jangan lupakan, ia punya _katana_.

Gumiya Nakajima. Lelaki berambut hijau lumut dengan iris _darkgreen_. Wajahnya tergolong _shota_. Uh, sebagian besar dari AHS ini memang berwajah _shota_ sayang( _untung_ )nya. Dia lelaki yang pintar. Mungkin karena ia suka makan wortel? Entahlah.

Ted Kirisane. Lelaki magenta dengan iris senada. Dia berkacamata. Wajah tampannya tak kalah dibandingkan 9 orang lainnya. Dia memakai kacamata. Rambut panjangnya diikat satu rendah ujungnya menyerupai _drill_. Ia suka roti. Dan ia sangat pintar, sekaligus sangat dingin dan irit bicara.

Yuuma Yuruzaki. Panggil saja Yuuma. Nama keluarganya terlalu panjang, begitu kata teman-temannya. Lelaki ini berambut _pink_ pudar yang selalu tertutupi topi _bannie_ hitam. Iris keemasan yang tajam. Dia suka sekali menyeringai dan itu buruk. _Kau tau Yuuma, seseorang bisa menganggapmu psikopat karena itu._ Ah, ia suka pie.

Akaito Shion. Benar, dia kakak dari Kaito. Sifat mereka berlawanan. Bagai api dan _es_. Memang. Karena Akaito suka cabai, dan Kaito suka es. Berbeda 'kan? Lelaki ini berambut _scarlet_ dengan iris _crimson_. Semuanya merah? Dia memang suka merah. Dan dia mesum. catat itu.

Dell Honne. Lelaki berambut putih salju. Dengan iris _ruby_ yang tajam. Dan lelaki ini _galak_ juga kasar. Hey, dia perokok kalian tau? Uh tenang. Dia merokok hanya saat sedang _stress_. Dia tidak kecanduan. Dia juga sangat dingin. Perkataannya terkadang menyakitkan. Itu sudah biasa di AHS.

Nero Akasita. Lelaki berambut _Yellow Gold_ dengan iris keemasan. Uh, dia benar benar _shota_. Jangan salah, walau ia lelaki, ia suka bermain _handphone_ kuningnya. Dia _maniak_. Sifat, ia sedikit _hyperaktif._ Selebihnya, dia.. mengesalkan. Begitu kata AHS.

Yohio Akeno. Lelaki berambut pirang pucat dan pemilik iris _ruby_. Ia _katanya_ yang paling _calm_. Mungkinkah? Benarkah? Sampai sekarang sifat aslinya belum keluar. Sayang sekali, 'kan? Dia lelaki yang _baik. Sangat baik._

―

Sampai mata mereka menangkap 10 gadis yang mereka ketahui, Vocaloid.

Sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah tampan Kaito.

"Heh, ingin _bermain_?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

Holaaa! Rui-chan kembaliii. Waaahhh makasaih banyak yang sudah review. Dan errr, typo duh typo. Nyesek saya bacanya T-T.

Semoga chap ini lebih baik dari yang lalu, *ceilah

Saia mau balas Review dulu.

 **apple in the rain : Hai apple-san! Boleh saya panggil begitu? Terimakasih sudha mereview. Eh? Bnearkah? Karena saya lihat banyak sekali fic yang berisis lirik lagu, dan publish cerita yang bertemakan kehidupan penyanyi. Jadi saya masukin lirik. Tapi jika memang begitu, saya akan hapun lirik lagunya menjadai deskripsi. Terimakasih ya saran dan infonya! Terimakasih juga salamnya. Chap depan datang lagi ya!**

 **(Guest) Kirararara : Waahh terimakasih sudha dikatakan begitu. Saya semakin semangat. Typo? Hiks. Iya, saya nyesek bacanya. Semoga chap ini gak ada typo ya *ngarep. Terimakaish atas koreksinya. Saya jadi lebih tau. Ini sudah dilanjut. Silahkan dibaca. Chap depan datang lagi ya! Terimakasih.**

 **fuyuki25 : Terimakasih sudah dibilang begitu. Saya kayak Neko yang baperan gegara dielus elus :3. Ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu. Salam juga Fuyuki-chan, saya panggil begitu boleh? Semoga kita juga bisa berteman baik. Chap depan datang lagi ya!**

 **Terimakasih banyaaakkk. Dan yangs udah memfav dan memfollow. Terimakasih banyak.**

Saya masih pemula, jadi para senpai mohon bimbingannya ya!

Saya butuh Kritik, saran, dan koreksinya.

Akhir kata,

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Awal

**BOY 'X' GIRL**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan kerabatnya.**

 **Warning : Sanga~t banyak. Mulai dari gaje, abal, EYD suka main petak umpet, alay dan lebay yang tak terpisahkan, OOC(err), typo berbunga-bunga(bunga bunga~~(?)), de el el.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Miku Hatsune?" Sebuah suara mengangetkan sepuluh gadis yang tengah asyik makan.

Miku menoleh, mendapati sepulu artis, si siswa baru. Khususnya Kaito Shion.

"Ya?" Miku sudah jengkel setengah mati dnegan lelaki tak tau diri itu.

...

 _Tapi, Miku itu 'kan gadis baik-baik._

 _Tetap baik dan pasang senyuman._

 _..._

"Kau dipanggil seorang _sensei_ berkacamata. Siapa namanya? Ah! Kiyo- _sensei_. Aku juga, karena aku baru, kau mau pergi bersamaku 'kan?"

Miku berpikir. Agak aneh sebetulnya.

Tapi yah, apa salahnya?

"Baik. _Minna,_ aku pergi dulu ya!" Miku bangkit, dan berjalan mendahului Kaito.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

"Katakan temanmu bukan seorang lelaki mesum." Celetuk Meiko dan Haku. Sembilan lelaki yang masih berdiri menoleh, memandang tak suka sembilan gadis dihadapan mereka.

Ckit.

Sebuah kursi dibalik, manjadi menghadap arah berlawanan dari yang sebelumnya.

Lelaki _scarlet_ , Akaito duduk dengan posisi memeluk sandaran kursi.

"Heh? Mesum? Kalian ini perempuan lho, masa' berpikiran seperti itu? Jangan-jangan kalian ya yang mesum? haha, lucu!"

"…"

Ting.

Ting.

Tak ada respon. Sembilan gadis masih makan dengan tenang. Emosi dari laki-laki memuncak.

...

 _Got it?_

 _Mereka itu tak seburuk dan sebaik yang kalian kira._

 _Eh, apa kalian melihat mereka dengan pandangan baik?_

 _Kurasa tidak._

 _Atau, belum?_

 _..._

"Permisi." Neru dan Teto bangkit, mengucapkan salam sederhana untuk segera pergi dari sini.

Neru, jengkel setengah mati setengah hidup. Pasalnya, ia duduk dengan lelaki cerewet yang sayangnya berwajah menggemaskan.

Nero Akasita.

Dan Teto, bosan harus memasang senyum dan wajah kalem di depan lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Nero dengan seringaian.

"Mati." Jawab singkat kedua gadis itu.

Tersentak,

"Cih. Apa mak-"

Sret.

Tujuh kursi digeser. Tujuh gadis yang tadinya masih tenang-tenang saja makan siang, berdiri dengan aura terganggu.

Lalu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

" _Got it?_ " Neru, memasang seringai tipis.

"Mau ikut? Mungkin kau akan dapat surga." Senyum remeh dipasang Teto.

Lalu, mereka menyusul yang lain.

...

Menggeram.

Sembilan lelaki itu hanya bisa menggeram.

...

 _Jadi Kaito, mungkin hanya kau yang bisa bermain lebih dulu._

 _Nikmati saja._

 _..._

Seringai terpasang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek.

Pintu dikunci.

Miku memasang wajah datar. Anggapannya benar.

Ada yang aneh.

Dan,

Saat melewati lorong di lantai dua, tempat di mana Kiyo- _sensei_ mengajar tadinya, Miku ditarik paksa oleh Kaito. Masuk ke salah satu ruangan, yang 'katanya' ruang kelas yang tak terpakai.

"Jadi?" Miku mulai bertanya.

"Apanya?"

"Kau mau apa? Hingga mengikat tangan dan kakiku dengan dasi? Mendudukanku di kursi? Pintu yang dikunci? Dan tirai yang ditutup hingga gelap begini?" Jelas Miku dengan wajah datar.

"Bisa kau bicara normal, artis? Berakhira , aku bingung"

"Salahmu yang terlalu bodoh"

Seringai terpasang di wajah tampan Kaito.

...

 _Ya, dan itu buruk_.

...

"Hanya ingin bermain?" Kaito duduk di kursi, yang ia letakan berhadapan dengan Miku. Jarak mereka pendek.

"Dari aku kecil sampai sekarang, aku tak pernah tau ada permainan yang melibatkan acara ikat mengikat. Oh, kecuali permainan detektif detektifan." Wajah Miku masih datar.

"Ini permainanku. Tak pernah dipublikasikan. Kau penasaran?" Kaito menatap Miku lurus lurus.

"Tidak."

...

 _Apa apan sih perempuan ini?_

 _..._

"Terserahlah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Bukankan kalian ini artis yang **katanya** sedang naik daun? Kenapa tak satupun siswa atau siswi yang berisik untuk sekedar berteriak histeris?" Miku menguap.

"Oh."

"Terserahlah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Bukankah **kalian** ini artis yang **katanya** sedang naik daun? Kenapa juga tak satupun siswa atau siswi yang berisik untuk sekedar berteriak histeris?" Tanya balik Miku.

Brak!

Kursi yang diduduki Kaito terjatuh. Ia bangkit lalu menendang kursinya. Itu yang terjadi.

"Kau ini sungguh wanita bodoh yang paling tak berguna! Aku hanya bertanya, jalang!" Emosi Kaito sudah tak dapat dibendung.

...

 _Jalang._

 _Jalang._

 _Jalang._

 _Jalang._

 _..._

* * *

 _"_ _Kau wanita jalang! Tak ingatkah kau memilki suami?! Kenapa kau selingkuh?! Kenapa kau jadi jalang begini?!"_

 _"_ _De-dengarkan aku dulu!"_

 _"_ _Wanita jalang sepertimu sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi!"_

 _Plak!_

 _"_ _I-ini untuk anak kita!"_

 _"_ _Mama? Nii-chan, mama kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Shhtt"_

 _"_ _Kenapa Papa menampar Mama?"_

 _"_ _Shhtt"_

" _JANGAN BAWA-BAWA ANAK! JALANG!"_

 _PLAK!_

 _BUAGH!_

 _BRUK._

 _"_ _Ma-ma-mama?"_

 _"_ _Ni-nii-chan."_

* * *

"Jalang?" Miku bangkit. Ikatan yang megikatnya ia lepas dengan mudah.

"Kau mengatakan aku jalang? Katakana padaku. Kau pernah melihatku di club malam? Kau pernah melihatku mesum dengan lelaki? Kau pernah mengenalku sebelumnya?" Miku berjalan menuju pintu.

"Dengar ya, lelaki bren*sek seperti kau, ditambah lagi tak tau diri macam kau itu, sebaiknya tutup mulut saja. Aku bisa saja melempar kursi ini ke kepalamu. Tapi sayang sekali ini di sekolah. Kau tau? Ini kelas untuk simulasi. Ada banyak barang di sini. Salah satunya pisau. Kau mau aku menancapkan itu di jantungmu? Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan."

"Selamat tinggal. Aku tau Kiyo- _sensei_ tak pernah memanggilku. Ia guru kelas dua."

Ceklek.

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup. Miku sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Klik.

Sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah Kaito.

Tangan kanannya, yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya terlihat. Dengan sebuah _handphone_ canggih yang dalam keadaan,

 _Selesai menyimpan rekaman._

 _..._

 _"_ _Kena kau"_

 _..._

Tap.

Tap.

Blam!

Ruangan itu kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lily Akai. Kau satu kelompok denganku, ingat?" Yohio mendekati Lily. Lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Iya. Lalu?" Tanya Lily datar. Yohio tersenyum tipis.

"Mau lakukan kapan?"

" _Up to you._ "

"Sekarang?"

"Otakmu di mana?" Sebuah kekehan kecil meluncur dari mulut Yohio.

"Hm. Kukira kau wanita yang sering ada di bar. Ternyata kau itu lucu juga." _Nyess_. Hati Lily bagai ditumpahi minyak panas. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk menampar wajah sok tampan milik Yohio.

...

 _Tahan Lily, kau gadis baik yang baik dalam segala hal._

 _Termasuk dalam kesabaran._

 _Tapi aku juga baik dalam hal menampar orang. Kau pernah melakukannya sekali, dengan tiga pukulan. Ah, lupakan._

 _..._

"Bisa kau jaga mulutmu itu?" Lily menatap yajam Yohio. "Ah, tidak bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah? Kau tentu tidak akan mengurusi konser 'kan?" Yohio bahkan seolah tak mengatakan apapun pada Lily sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Bukan jadwalku konser. Di mana?" Jawab dan Tanya Lily dingin.

"Hm, apartemenku?" Seringaian disunggingkan Yohio. "Boleh saja. Aku akan bawa tiga pistol. Satu revolver 38, satu derringers, satu lagi softgun. Berikut dengan katana, bazooka, dan sabit. Ah, meriam juga mungkin bisa." Yohio menganga.

...

 _Kukira dia akan berteriak menjijikan seperti gadis kebanyakan. Dia malah meracau._

 _Jadi?_

...

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Terserah kau sajalah. gadis merepotkan sepertimu, kenapa harus dipasnagkan dneganku sih?" Rutuk Yohio. Lily melirik Yohio, lalu tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mamintaku untuk menyampaikan keluhanmu itu pada Merli- _sensei_. Aku tak apa." Yohio memandang tajam Lily. Lalu segera bangkit dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Lily dengan kaliamt kurang ajar yang terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

 _"Pulang sekolah, di perpustakaan kota, Bit*h!"_

Tek.

Pensil yang Lily pegang, patah menjadi dua bagian. Lalu remuk.

...

 _Tunjukkan pada si breng*ek itu kehebatanmu dalam segala hal Lily. Kau bis apapun._

 _Dan kau, bisa membunuh lelaki tak tau diri itu kapanpun. Seperti saat-_

 _Lupakan sajalah saat itu!_

 _..._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

Haii semuanya! Rui Megumi kembali hadir! *Lambailambaitangankekamera

Ada yang menunggu cerita ini?*ngarep.

Waaaa.. makasih banyak yang sudah mereview ya *senyamsenyumkayamonyet

Betewe, otak saya rasanya mau kebakar pas baca fic sepupu saya, si kurakura campur macam. Sepupu sengklek saya yang pen namenya Kuramichan. Kenapa otak saya kebakar? Karena, fic nya ituloh misteri. OHAYOU, judulya aja udha bikin saya merinding. Dalemnya? Wih...

Oke maaf saya curcol.

Dan maaf, jika maish ada typo dan wordsnya sedikit.

Saya mau balas review dulu nih~

 **LuluAnindya :**

 **Benarkah? Saya penasaran OC Anin-san seperti apa. KaitoxMiku pertama? Sebernarnya interaksinya mereka ynag pertama. Tapi gak bis alangsung tuntas. Maish banyak konflik yang akan terjadi. Karena, sepuluh cowo itu 'kan belum mengetahi siapa sebenarnya sepuluh cewe itu. Tapi tenang, setiap chapter akan ada interkasi antara cowo dengan cewe. Maaf ya, jika idak memuaskan. Kaito Miku, chap depan akan mulai ada konflik *Spoiler dikit***

 **Iya, FFn memang begitu. Nyesek saya. Terimakasih ya semangatnya! Chap depan datang lagi dan review ya! *matapermen**

 **Guest, alias si kuramichan sepupu sengklek:**

 **Iya iya. Kamu sepupu terjahanam di jagat raya. Tapi kamu sudha memperbaikinya. Wkwkwkw. Gapapakok.**

 **Makasih saran dan tipsnya :3. Iya ini udah update kok sepupu. Derringers siapa kamu cur? Pasti punya Dell ya -_-.**

 **Chap dean dateng lagi. Awas gak*ngancem:v**

 **Guest (Kirarara) :**

 **Iya identitas mereka sudha terungkap! Akaito suka cebe doang~ gak suka togarashi-togarashian*dibekep. Apakah anda Akaito Lovers? Sama, saya juga!*dor.**

 **Typo maish ada T-T maaf.**

 **Ini chap tiganya, chap depan datang dan review laginya!*matagula**

 **Terimakasih semangatnya**

 **Rika Miyake :**

 **Terimakasih udha dibilang keren. Iya, terimakasih sudah menyambut saya *hikterharusaya*. Ini sudah diupdate. Chap depan datang dan review lagi ya*pupyeyes**

 **Halo juga! Saya Rui Megumi. Kata dokter, saya mengidap penyakit gaje dan humoris ynag bikin temen-temen koit gegara kebanyakan ketawa. Intinya, saya ini berbahaya :v.**

 **Terimakasih pujiannya*bolehkansayaanggappujian(mupeng). Silahkan difav.**

 **Saya pasti akan kunjungi, hehehe. Rin x Kaito ya? Sebenarnya sih saya pecinta Miku x siapa aja. Tapu saya enggak benci pair lain kok! Walau tidak sempat sekarang, saya pasti berkunjung dan meninggalkan jejak.**

 **PS: Saat saya berkunjung, sediakan banyak makanan dan minuman. Kalau bisa, SeeWoo dan Akaito dijejerin*dor.**

 **fuyuki25 :**

 **Kyaa, jangan sedih. cupcupcup. Ini sudah dilanjut kok Fuyu-chan! Terimakasih sudah menyukai fic ini. Datang mereview lagi ya nanti!*Mukaunyu(huek).**

 **Betewe, Akihiko itu OC Fuyu-chan cowok shota gak*malumalu* Kalo iya saya ijin ngelamar*digilesfuyu-chan* Saya jadiin husbando *DibakarAkihiko***

 **Apple :**

 **Makasih dibilang keren.**

 **Typo? Ah iya. Maaf ya.**

 **Datang mereview lagi ya!**

 **terimakasih sudah revew!**

Minna! Terimakasih sudah mereview fict abal nan gaje ini .

Saya benar benaR senang. Untuk yang sudah ngefav dan ngefollow juga makasih!

 _ **ps: kalau masih ada typo saya mohon maaf.**_

Akhir kata,

Para senpai, mohon bimbingannya!

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kenapa?

**BOY 'X' GIRL**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Tigarius!**

 **Warning : Berapa warning? Lapisan! Typo berbunga-bunga~, EYD suka menghilang tak karuan, Abal, Gaje, Drama yang sama sekali gak nyentuh, etecedeelel**

* * *

 **ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Di lantai tiga, seorang gadis berambut gulali tengah berjalan dengan langkah tergesa.

Ia memandangi _handphone_ nya untuk kesekian kalinya. Guna memastikan pesan yang ia terima buka sebuah candaan.

 _Kau membunuh seekor kucing lantaran kau kesal dan frustasi? Wow! Aku terkejut sekali, artis. Omong omong, aku kasihan dengan kucing itu. Yah.. walaupun memang benar ia sedang sekarat dan meregang nyawa. Tapi tetap saja kau yang membunuhnya. Oh, aku ada di atap. Mau lihat?  
_

Luka ingat betul ia melakukannya saat jam istirahat. Ia, setelah pergi bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tapi, apa ia lupa mengubur kucing itu?

…

 _Tidak tidak. Aku bukan psikopat. Dan lagi, aku tak tega melihat kucing itu kesakitan._

 _Aku benar 'kan?_

 _YA! AKU BENAR!_

 _…_

Greed.

Pintu menuju atap itu digeser paksa oleh Luka,

Wajahnya pucat. Keringat dingin menetes deras.

Seseorang berdiri di sana, dengan kain hitam yang terbentang di lantai beton. Yang berisi kucing tak bernyawa di atasnya.

Lelaki itu, berjongkok di depan kain hitam berisi kucing.

"Kau!" Geram Luka. Ia melangkah cepat menuju lelaki kurang ajar di depan sana.

"Oh, hai. Kau baca pesanku?" Senyum tipis disunggingkan. Rambut ungu panjangnya berkibar ditiup angin.

"Dengar baik-baik tuan, aku kembali dari kantin. Lalu kemari untuk menikmati waktu istirahat terakhir, lalau melihat kucing sekarat yang sedang meregang nyawa. Aku punya rasa kasihan, maka dari itu, aku membunuhnya. Membantunya kehilangan rasa sakit!" Ucap Luka dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Lelaki itu, Gakupo hanya tersenyum miring.

"Ya yaya. Apapun yang kau katakan, tetap saja kau pembunuh. Dan oh, kau tau? Seseorang yang membunuh kucing itu biasanya psikopat. Kau psikopat? Waaahh, seorang artis **cantik** ternyata psikopat ya" Luka menggeram. Ingin rasanya memotong rambut perempuan milik lelaki di depannya itu. Ah, jangan. _Image_ nya bisa hancur nanti.

…

 _Nee, minna-chan?_

…

"…"

"Hei, mau membuat kesepakatan?" Gakupo bersuara.

"…"

"Kuanggap itu iya. Jadi, kesepakatannya kau jadi _pembantu_ ku dan tak akan ada yang tau kau seorang pembunuh. Psikopat maksudku" Luka semakin menggeram. Hatinya panas.

Dengan langkah membara, ia maju dan mengambil kain hitam itu, lalu membungkus kucing tersebut.

"Sampai aku mati, harga diriku tak akan pernah jadi serendah itu, mesum. Cari saja pembantu lain. Aku bukan pembantu yang perlu digaji" Luk berbalik. Lalu berlari menuruni tangga menuju kebun sekolah. Bermaksud mengubur kucing tadi.

"Heh? Mesum?" Gumam Gakupo.

Hendak ia buka pintu masuk atap, saat ia lihat bayangan seseoang.

"Kamui- _san_? Bukankah ini sudah jam pelajaran? Anda punya alasan bagus untuk membolos?" Sebuah suara baritone terdengar.

…

 _Nice_

…

"Maafkan saya. Ada insiden sedikit"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi jalang, kita akan apa? Aku _lupa._ "

"Kau mau apa? Kalau aku akan membunuhmu."

"…"

"Kau _yandere_ , jalang."

"…"

"Hapus rekaman itu. Jangan berani-beraninya kau men _share_ nya ke jejaring sosial."

"Hahaha. Kalau aku tak mau?"

"Ck." Nafas ditarik dalam.

"Aku mohon. Apapun akan kulakukan." Seringai terpasang.

"Apapun?" Sebuah anggukan menjawab ucapannya.

"Ikut denganku ke _Love Hotel_?"

PLAK!

Tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Kaito. Miku, dengan mata berkaca-kaca menampar keras Kaito di dalam ruang simulasi _—lagi_.

"HEI! JALANG! AKU HANYA BERCAN- ap-ada apa dengan matamu?!" Kaito, tak jadi berteriak pada Miku.

"Jangan. Jangan yang itu. Apapun selain yang berhubungan dengan hotel, dan kau pasti tahu. Aku mohon!" Isakan tertahan jelas didengar Kaito.

Bagus, sekarang _mainan_ nya kenapa, coba?

"Dasar. Aku juga tidak se _pervert_ itu, jalang. Hm. Coba kupikirkan. Errr, ah! Ide bagus. Kau, jadilah pacarku untuk dua minggu dan menuruti apapun yang aku katakan!" Senyum remeh disunggingkan.

…

 _Ya, aku tak apa. Asal kau tak lakukan itu._

…

"…Hanya itu?" Tanya Miku memastikan.

Kaito maju mendekati Miku. Tangannya menarik dagu Miku dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya.

" _Ya. Hanya itu, sayang._ "

"…"

 _"_ _Ah, kau harus membayar tamparan ini dengan… um…"_

* * *

"Jadi Haku- _san_ , kau bisa jelaskan kenapa tadi berteriak juga mengomel-ngomel?" Maika- _sensei_ bertanya dengan nada lembut pada Haku. Di meja Haku, ada Dell yang tersenyum nakal.

"ARGH! _Sensei_! Dia dia, lelaki terbodoh yang pernah kutemuii! Dia menyebalkan! Dia menggangguku mendengarkan penjelasanmu! Dia argh! Aku benci sekaliiii denganya! Ingin kubanting, kecekik, kubunuh, kucincang, kuce-mn jhx cdy fgshfij%^$# ^)(* &%$!" Emosi Haku meledak-ledak. Ia berbicara kasar bahkan Maika tak mengerti.

Suasana di kelas masih hening, bukan karena _speechless,_ melainkan mereka sedang serius mengerjakan tugas.

Aneh bukan?

"Dell- _kun_ , tolong jangan ganggu Haku ya? Dia sedang berjuang untuk mengerjakan soal. _Sensei_ tau kau orang yang cerdas. Tapi biarkan Haku berpikir dulu ya? Jadilah anak manis." Maika tersenyum lembut pada Dell.

"Baik _nee-san_ "

Brak!

Haku terjungkal ke belakang, siswa lainnya tersentak kaget.

"APAA?! _SENSEI_ KAKAK DARI MANUSIA LAKNAT TAK TAU DIRI ITUUUUU?!" Teriak Haku membahana.

" _Ara_ , Dell- _kun_ , jangan panggil begitu di sekolah. Haha, _sensei_ ini tunangan dari kakak Dell- _kun._ " Mata Haku membulat sempurna.

 _Gotcha!_

Hidupnya akan tambah mengerikan, mempunyai seorang _sensei_ baik hati yang lembut, penyabar dan perhatian padanya, ternyata kakak ipar dari manusia paling sial di dunia ini— _dunia Haku_ —

"Yo~ Haku- _chan_ aku punya kakak yang baik 'kan?" Haku, sayangnya tak punya botol sake. Kalau punya, ia sudah lemparkan ke wajah kurang ajar –yangsayangnyatampan- milik Dell.

"Nah, ayo kerjakan dulu. _Sensei_ ingin duduk ya? Oh ya Haku- _san_ boleh panggil _nee-san_ juga kalau sedang di luar, nanti _sensei_ akan panggil Haku- _chan_ , bagaimana?" Haku mengangguk. Pasti!

…

 _Salahkan kemampuan otaknya. Karena dengan begitu, ia akan dekat dengan seorang guru Fisika. Dengan begitu, mungkin ia akan lebih sering dibantu dalam pelajaran Fisika._

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Untuk siswi bernama IA Aria, silahkan menuju ruang guru. Ada telepon yang ditujukan untukmu. Sekali lagi….."_

IA bangkit, lalu permisi pada _sensei_ yang mengajar sekarang.

...

...

...

" _Moshi moshi_?"

 _"_ _Halo sayang. Kau di mana? Kenapa tak pernah mengabari keluargamu ini? Usaha kami hampir bangkrut saat kau, sang 'diva' para lelaki kabur. Nah, ingin dijemput? Di mana rumahmu?"_

Keringat dingin menetes. Wajah IA pucat pasi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Satu-satunya suara yang tak ingin ia dengar.

Tanganya bergetar, menutup sambungan. Meletakkan telepon kembali pada tempatnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengalir perlahan.

Tanpa ia sadari, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya yang ia lihat saat keluar, Miku yang dirangkul mesra oleh Kaito Shion.

Miku dengan wajah ketakutan.

…

 _Breng*ek_

…

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

Haloooooooo teman semuaaaa apa kabarrr? Haloo siapa yang lagi US? Semangat ya!

Nah, pacarnya SeeWoo kembali lagi dengan chap empat yang eeeeeennnnn gajeee TvT...

 **SAYA MINTA MAAF UNTUK KESALAHAN SAYA YANG MEMASUKKAN LIRIK LAGU** *nangsikejerteriakteriakgulingguling.

Naaahhhh jreng-jreng-jreeengggggg... konflik sedikit-demi sedikit dimulaiii.. betewweee siapa ya yang nelpin IA? Kenapa ya IA malah ketakutan? Terus,,,, kenapa ya wajah Miku ketakutannn? Teruss.. yang bilang coretbrngesekcoret itu siapa yaaa?

MUEHEHEHEHEHE

stopp.

Saya balas reviewww yaaaa

Panda Dayo :

Iya mbak Panda. Saya minta maaf yaaa... jika berkenan mampir lagi. Terimakasih sudah mereview.

Anindya(tidak login) :

Woaaahhh Alphanya shota gakkk? Boleh saya nikahiiiinnnn?*pupyeyes

Iseng yaa? saya mau dong diisengin saya husbando*ditendangHaruna

Haruna: Maaf ya, master saya rada rada gitu. Kemarin liat SeeWoo pelukan sama Kokone

Rui : Hiks. Jangan ingatkaaaannnnnnn.

Iyaa ini ada acar konflik konflik sinetron nya:v semoga aja gak kaya sinetron sih T-T.

Masalah si Miku? Huehehe maish rahasia. Akan ada chapetr arc tentang masalalu sepuluh cewe itu.

Oke curcol banyakin juga gak apaapa. Saya juga suka curcol kok.

Terimakasih semangat yaaaa.. Datang dan review lagi ya chap depan!

PS: Mau mampir dan review fic saya yang apartment?

fuyuki25 :

Makasihhhh *bahagia.

Iya iya Kaito jahaaaattt.. Hmmm mungkin aja *evillaugh

Mueeeehh menyanyat hatii*blingbling.

Hatinya mau saya sayat pake silet mbak?*yandere mode

KYAAAA?! BENARKAH BENARKAHHH?! AKHIKO MY DARLING MY SHOTAA AYO SINI CIUM AKUUUUU AYO NIKAH SAMA AKUUUU FUYU-CHAANANNN AKU MENGUNDANGMJ KE ACARA PERNIKAHAN KAMIIIII... KYAAAA!

oKEEE DADAAAHHH Chap depan mampir dan review yaaaa? makasihh..

Ps: kalau berkenan berkunjung dan review fic saya yang apartment.

kuramichan(yang mager login) :

Gregettt?

Apa itu yang disnesor?*sokpolos

Waahh kokoro sepupu udah pecah duluaann? NYIAHAHAHAHA NANTI BAKALAN BERRRAAATTT BANGETTT SEBERAT BEBAN HIDUP INIIII! HAHAHAHA

Iyanihh Lily nya rada tsun tsun gitu. Yadah, kalau Lily gak mau, gue aja deh yang ke apartemn Yohio*senyumpepsoden.

YOHIOOOO AKU DATANGGG~~

*DITEMBAK SEEWOO

Typo? Duuhhh..

Eh cie qaqa*digepakHaruna* udah baca apartmentnya. Aihh iya nihh ngahahahaha biar greget gitttuuu..

Review lagi yasepupuuuu!

Okeee semuanya makasih banyakkk yaaaaa.. duah saya pingin nangis jadinya.

Akhir kata,

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE!**_

 **SALAM MERDEKA PERMEN DARI PACARNYA SeeWoo*APAKAMUTADISELLINGKUHSAMAYOHIO!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Your Past

**BOY 'X' GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan keluarga**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD suka ngilang, gaje abal, rated berubah jadi semi M(untuk chap ini), dan segala macam bentuk kekurangan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Miku!" Rin bereteriak nyaring saat melihat Miku masuk ke mobil Kaito. Miku, tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menitipkan kunci mobilnya pada Meiko.

"Ugh. Kenapa dia dengan si Shion itu sih?" Rutuk Neru.

"Yo~ Mau seperti Hatsune itu? Dengan kami boleh…." Seseorang merangkul bahu IA yang sedari tadi diam.

"Yuruzaki- _san_ , kurasa tidak sopan merangkul seorang perempuan yang baru kau kenal." Yuuma menengok. Menatap wajah datar IA.

"Heee… aku sudah kenal kau sayang. Tenang saja."

Plak.

Tamparan?

Bukan.

"Hooo Yuuma. Dia benar tidak baik merangkul seorang gadis cantik. Kau harusnya bawa langsung ke kamarmu." Akaito, memeluk Meiko dari belakang usai memukul kepala Yuuma.

"HAHAHA! Kau benar." AHS, tertawa. Dan Vocaloid mengepalkan tangan.

"Breng*ek." Vocaloid pergi dengan langkah tergesa.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana Shi- Ka-kai-kaito- _kun_?" Tanya Miku dengan suara bergetar. Wajahnya benar-benar ketakutan. Jelas saja, tadi sebuah ciuman paksa mendarat di bibir sucinya. Benar. _First kiss_ nya sudah dicuri. Dengan baji**an mesum. Kenapa Miku tidak melawan?

Sederhana.

 _Nyawanya lebih berharga dari first kissnya._

"Hmm… apartemenku?" Jawab Kaito singkat. Miku tersentak. Dia takut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rekaman itu ada di tangan Kaito. Jika sampai di _share_ ke media sosial, karirnya dalam bahaya.

 _Bukan. Miku bukan takut dengan karirnya yang akan hilang. Miku takut nyawanya yang akan hilang_.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kalian seperti tidak suka pada kami? Dendam? Apa salah kami?!" Air mata Miku tak berhenti menetes. Perasaanya kacau.

"Heh."

Miku menoleh dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau kira siapa yang mau repot-repot berurusan dengan perempuan merepotkan? Yang jelas, ini bukan kehendak kami. Tapi, bermain-main dengan perempuan seperti kalian menyenangkan juga." Seringai terpasang.

" _Hidoi_."

"Memang. Tapi menyenangkan. Kenapa tidak dinikmati saja dulu?"

" _Tapi. Lebih kejam hidupku. Ne, kau mau apakan aku juga tak masalah. Asalkan aku tidak mati saja. Itu cukup. Apalagi ditangannya._ " Jujur saja. Kaito sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Miku. Tapi, ini menyenangkan. Kenapa tidak di nikmati saja?

 _Kaito juga seorang lelaki._

 _Dan dia juga sudah punya kekasih._

 _Walau hanya dua minggu. Tapi Kaito, akan membuatnya menjadi selamanya._

 _Miku akan jadi milik Kaito selamanya. Sampai mati._

.

.

.

.

"Lily. Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Tanya Gumi khawatir. Mereka berada diparkiran. Hendak 'melepas' Lily yang akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota bersama Yohio.

"Huh. Iya. Aku bisa menjaga diriku, kok!" Lily tersenyum meyakinkan. Namun Teto, mesih menatap Lily takut.

"Tak apa Teto. Kalau dia macam-macam padaku, dia kan kupukul dengan keras."

"Hanya pukul 'kan? Tidak seperti dulu?"

" _Ya… Tidak seperti dulu. Kurasa"_. Teto menghela nafas. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke mobil yang dikemudikan Haku.

" _Mattaku._ Hati-hati. Telepon aku jika ada masalah." Meiko menatap Lily sekilas. Lily mengangguk pelan.

"Oiiii perempaun jelek! Cepat kemari! Lelet sekali kau itu!" Dari kejauhan, Yohio Akeno memanggilnya sembari melambaikan tangan. Siku-siku bertengger dengan manis di kening Lily. Sebarapa banyak kesabaran yang harus ia keluarkan?

Dengan ekstra?

Tap.

Tap.

"Apa maumu bodoh? Jalan duluan 'kan juga bisa!" Omelan Lily hanya ditanggapi gumaman tidak jelas dari Yohio. Ia masuk ke mobil—yang menurut Lily mobil Yohio sendiri—dengan mengucapkan kata-kata ambigu. Sangat ambigu.

"Aku ingin merasakan sensai menculik gadis seksi dengan cara anti _mainstream_."

Lily hanya melongo. Sebelum suara klakson mobil membuyarkan lamunannya, ia harus masuk ke mobil lelaki _mesum itu sekarang._

 _Lily sangat benci lelaki mesum._

* * *

"Ada apa dengan Kaito dan Hatsune?" Tanya Ted. AHS—yang kurang dua orang—sudah sampai di agensi. Mereka tengah bersantai sembari menunggu _manager_ mereka.

Dell menganggkat bahu tak peduli.

"Mungkin Kaito berhasil menjebaknya? Hingga ia menurut? Tidak gagal seperti Gakupo?" Ucapnya, yang mengandung nada sindiran.

"Heh. Aku memang gagal mengancamnya. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak meminta perlindungan dengan _sensei_ di kelas." Sindir bali Gakupo.

"Ap-"

Sudah sudah. Aku telepon Kaito dulu saja.." Nero mengambil _handphone_ kuning kesayangannya. Mengoprasikannya dengan lincah.

Tuttt…

Tuuttt….

Tuttt…

" _Speaker_ aktifkan, Nero! Aku ingin dengar!"

"Hai Kaito! Kau dimana?"

 _"_ _Apartemen._ "

"Lho.. tadi 'kan dengan Hatsune.."

 _"_ _Memang._ "

"Jadi Hatsune juga ada id apartemenmu?"

 _"_ _Iya._ "

"Bisa kau jawab dengan sedikit lebih panjang?"

 _"_ _Tidak._

 _―_ _Kaito-kun. Ap-apa ya-yang mau kau la-lakukan?"_

"…"

Hening.

"Kaito… jangan jadi pria breg*ek."

 _"_ _Huh? Dia pacarku. Sana pergi"_

 _Tut._

Hening.

"…"

"…hei,"

"sejak kapan…"

"Kita ketinggalan. Sial."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaa.. Kaito- _kun yamette!_ " Miku berteriak panik. Air matanya mengalir deras. Dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya.

Dia, dengan punggung menyentuh dinding. Terkurung satu tangan Kaito. Tangan Kaito yang lain memegangi pinggangnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Miku berada di aprtemen Kaito. Tepatnya di kamar Kaito.

"Huh? Bukankan aku sudah bilang untuk menuruti setiap perkataanku? Lagipula kau pacarku. Aku boleh 'kan melakukan _ini_ padamu?" Seringai Kaito tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya. Jantung Miku berpacu lebih cepat.

"Hiks. Ya-yang lain.. kumohon.." Kaito mengambil dagu Miku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, yang sebelumnya menyentuh menempel di dinding.

"Tidak bisa. Kau sudah setuju.." Nafas Kaito menyapu wajah Miku yang basah oleh keringat dan air mata. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ditambah suara Kaito yang merendah.

 _Menggodanya_.

"Kau ingat? Jika tidak mau, aku akan _share_ rekaman ini. Rekaman yang berisi makian padaku. Sindiran pada agensiku. Juga sedikit perendahan pada harga diriku. Para _netizen_ akan memberikan _coment negative_ padamu. Lalu, merembet pada karirmu. Dan _boom_. Kau dipecat. Hmm.." Miku membelalakan matanya.

Andai saja. Andai saja saat Kaito mengikatnya dengan dasi di ruang simulasi dia tidak mengatakan,

…

…

 _"_ _Lelaki breng*ek. Maumu apa hah? Kalau mau bicara ya langsung bicara saja! Apa agensimu menerima lelaki tak tau diri macam kau? Ho! Tentu saja! Agensi murahan seperti itu hanya menampung manusia-manusia tak layak hidup sepertimu! Lepaskan!"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Kurang ajar! Tunggu saja, kau pasti membunuhmu! Pasti! Hei! Bodoh! Tak tau sopan santun! Hah. Hah. Sialan!"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Sudah bicaranya?"_

 _"_ _Ap-" Miku terengah. Dia lelah berteriak, memaki, bahkan merendah. Dia sepertinya hanya perlu memasang wajah datar dan mulai mengendalikan emosinya._

 _Harus begitu._

 _Dan Kaito pasti merasa lelah sediri._

 _Sepertinya._

 _Huh._

…

…

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

Setitik air mata jatuh mengaliri pipi pualamnya.

"Hiks. Kumohon. Ja..jangan kau sebar.. Kau.. bebas lakukan apapun.. padaku.." Miku memejamkan matanya. Kaito merundukkan wajahnya. Mendekat pada lekuk lehernya. Nafas hangat yang menggelitik kulit Miku membuatnya mengejang.

"Hanya demi karirmu kau rela kehilangan kesucianmu? Apa kau serendah itu?" Miku membuka Matanya dengan reflek. Kaito, berbicara datar di lekuk lehernya. Hampir menyentuhnya.

"A-ap-"

"Kau serendah itu?"

"Ka-kau yang minta!"

"Kau serendah itu? Jika diminta kau akan lakukan? Walau diancam? Tanpa melawan?" Suara Kaito meninggi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap tajam Miku yang membelalak.

"Jika itu orang lain, bukan aku… kau juga akan bilang silahkan?! KAU ITU MASIH GADIS, BODOH! KAU BUKAN SEORANG JALANG! JANGAN DENGAN MUDAHNYA MENYERAHKAN APA YANG JADI MILIKMU HANYA KARENA SEBUAH ANCAMAN! DEMI KARIRMU!" Kaito berteriak di depannya. Miku bergetar. Dia takut. Laki-laki yang berteriak…

Dia tidak ingin lagi melihat itu.

Apa masalahya? Bukankah Kaito sendiri yang minta?

Saat dia mengijinkan, kenapa dia malah diteriaki? Apa Kaito juga ingin…

 _Membunuhnya?_

"Serendah itukah kau? Hanya demi karir? Kau bisa menolaknya 'kan? Melawan balik? Aku juga bukan lelaki mesum apalagi baji*ngan.."

"Hiks. Bukan.. bukan itu.." Miku menangis. Sorot matanya begitu ketakutan. Juga tersakiti.

Miku meraih kerah kemeja Kaito. Berucap dengan emosi campur aduk.

"Ini bukan demi karir! AKU BUKAN PENGGILA UANG ATAU PEKERJAAN! AKU JUGA BUKAN JALANG!" Kaito mengerjap.

"Kau yang bodoh! Gila! Kau yang minta 'kan?! Kau menggunakan rekaman itu sebagai ancaman! Apa yang bisa kulakukan?!"

"Kalau bukan karir. Apa?"

"Hiks. Kalau karirku hancur, hidupku dalam bahaya. Dia.. dia akan datang. Dia akan membunuhku! Aku tiak ingin mati! Dia sudah membunuh _Okaa-san, Onii-chan!_ Dia juga sudah membunuh _Ojii-san!_ Dia membunuh tiga orang! Selanjutnya aku! Aku.. hiks. Aku…" Kaito terbelalak. Dibunuh? Membunuh?

Siapa?

Miku menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kaito. Tangannya masih memegang kerah baju Kaito, jatuh merosot ke bawah.

"Aku tidak mau mati.. hiks. Kau tidak akan tau penderitaanku!.. Hidupku.. semuanya.. kau tidak akan pernah mengerti… kau…bilang kau pacarku… walau paksaan.. apa mungkin kau mengerti aku? A..aku takut. Hidupku. Diawasi oleh psikopat. Aku.. aku." Kaito membeku. Apa maksudnya ini.

Ini diluar ekspetasinya.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bisik Kaito di telinga Miku. Tangannya melingkari pinggang dan pundak Miku. Memeluk gadis yang tengah menangis penuh keputusasaan di pelukannya.

"Ke..ugh…luarga..hiks..ku." Bisik Miku sesenggukan. Kaito mengernyit. Dagunya bersandar pada pundak bergetar Miku. Bersiap mendengar masa lalu _gadisnya_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang ke perpustakaan kota?!" Lily memaki Yohio. Pasalnya. Dia tengah berada di sebuah kamar. Kamar milik Yohio.

Di mansion keluarga Akeno.

"Suka-sukaku. Aku yang mengemudi 'kan" Yohio berbaring di atas ranjang _king size_ nya. Mengabaikan Lily yang berdiri penuh kebencian di sebelahnya.

"Sana keluar kalau tidak mau."

" _Konoyarou.._ Kau mengunci pintunya!"

"Sana keluar! Kuncinya ada di pintu."

"Aku tidak tau ini di mana!"

"Sana pergi. Telepon siapa saja."

"Teleponku kau sembunyikan di mana, bodoh!?"

"Yasudah. Diam di sini saja… kerja di sini juga tak apa 'kan sayang?" Lily memasang sikap siaga. Lelaki ini maunya apa sih?!

 _Oh.. jangan lagi masa lalu. Jangan lagi tubuhnya._

 _Jangan lagi membunuh._

 _Jangan lagi hampir dibunuh._

 _Jangan lagi.._

 _Jangan._

* * *

 **TBC  
**

* * *

A/N

Haloooo Rui kembaliiii.. ada yang kangen?/dicekek.

Umm.. saya minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang hilang. Saya udah perbaiki banyak kali. Tapi tetep aja begitu../senyumpasrah.

Nah... Chap depan tentan masa lalu Miku dan Lily~~ wow Kaito dan Miku ada kemajuan nih.

Holaaa.. saya belum bisa balas review ya. Maaf. chap depan oke? Dadahhhhh

Akhir kata,

 **Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Your Past (2)

**BOY 'X'GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya.**

 **Warning : Summary ganti, genre dibalik/gakkonsisten/Typo, gaje, abal, lebay, alay, dan kekurangan lainnya. Intinya tidak bagus dan sempurna/oy/**

 **Khusus chap ini T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Drrrt. Drrt. Drrrt…

Rin memandang malas pada _handphone_ nya yang bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk.

 _Sweet Ann._

Nama itu tertera di layar _handphone_ nya. Si _manager_ manis di luar pahit di dalam. Begitulah Rin memanggil Ann. Alasannya klise, Ann memang _manager_ yang manis dan baik. Tapi Ia tak mau mengerti bahwa Rin sedang tak _mood_ mengurusi pekerjaan.

Tap.

"Ya?" Hanya kata itu yang Rin lontarkan. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah permen karet rasa jeruk kesukaannya.

" _Rin? Bisa datang ke Lavilla Café sekarang?"_

"Tidak." Rasanya manis dan asam, Rin suka.

 _"_ _Hhh. Terserahlah kau bisa atau tidak. Dalam sepuluh menit kau harus ada di sini. Kalau tidak, aku berikan_ job _lebih untukmu di tahun baru…"_

 _Tut._

Lihat? Darimana sisi manisnya? Hanya wajah. Huh, pantas seorang lelaki bernama Al Steins terjerat dalam pesona manisnya.

Batinnya jengkel.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana Rin?" IA yang duduk di teras membaca majalah bertanya dengan heran. Sejak kapan Rin yang terkenal(dalam sesama anggota Vocaloid) sering terkena penyakit _mager_ kata orang orang muda— _hmm_ —, keluar di cuaca yang panas ini? Mungkinkah keajaiban?

"Manis tapi pahit." Dan IA tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan mengejek Rin.

"Selamat bekerja, sayang." Rin memangdang ngeri sekaligus kasihan pada IA.

"IA-"—menengok.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat cari pacar." Dan Rin berlari menuju garasi mobilnya.

* * *

" _Halo bisa bicara pada Neru Akita_?" Di kamar yang dipenuhi barang elektronik itu terdengar suara yang sedikit berubah karena melalui telepon.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Dengan siapa?" Neru, sang pemilik kamar menjawab dengan sabar. Oke, dia tidak akan kalah bermain Per***a 4 hanya dengan menjawab telepon bukan?

 _Positive thinking!_

" _Oh. Halo sayang~~ sedang apa? Apa kau merindukanku?"_

"…" Boleh Neru berteriak seperti :

" _Baji*gan! Breng*ek! Bodoh! Menjijikan! Mesum! Apapun yang buruk, itu kau! Cih, mati saja! Kau lebih buruk dari saat dimana HP dan MPku habis di tengah pertarungan! Bodoh mesummmmm!"_

?

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan sayang? Oh! Jangan libatkan_ game _ya. Aku tak seahli Piko dalam dunia seperti itu"_

"…" Piko? Oh.. Piko Utatane yang terkenal di kalangan _gamer_ itu? Yang katanya anggota AHS, ya? Oh… yang,

Eh, AHS?

 _Waitt_ …!

"!"

 _"_ _Ahahaha. Baru_ connect _sayang? Hm.. pastikan kau sudah_ pause game _mu ya! Nah… sekarang aku ingin tanya. Apa kau kehilanganan sesuatu?"_

"Ya."

 _"_ _Apa itu sayang?"_

"Kesabaranku."

 _"…"_

Tut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar apartemen itu masih hening. Isakan tangis yang terdengar semakin teredam. Kepala Miku di sandarkan pada dada bidang Kaito.

"Kumohon… hiks. Jangan, Kaito- _kun_." Isaknya. Kaito menghela nafas. Mencoba tetap tenang.

"Ceritakan padaku."

"Keluarga bahagiaku…."

 _…_

 _Hatsune Miku. Nama gadis kecil berumur delapan tahun. Hidup dalam keluarga yang di_ setting _harmonis. Mempunyai kakak yang begitu disayangi dan menyayanginya. Memilik ibu yang begitu lembut dan perhatian, juga Ayah yang bekerja giat untuk keluarga kecilnya._

 _Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Mikuo, Hatsune Mika, dan Hatsune Miroku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat itu hujan gerimis. Kilat meramaikan malam. Miku kecil bersembunyi di balik tembok dapur. Dengan kakaknya yang berumur 16 tahun._

 _Saat itu, sebuah kata yang Ia tak mengerti,_

 _"_ _Dasar Jalang!"_

 _―_ _Jalang._

 _Kakaknya, memeluknya. Mendekapnya dalam kehangatan yang bersembunyi dalam dingin. Ingin pergi tapi tak mampu._

 _"_ _Dengarkan aku dulu Miroku!"_

 _"_ _Apa yang harus kudenger?! Kau adalah perempuan jalang yang suka berselingkuh?! Dasar wanita tak tau diri!"_

 _Miku kecil juga tak tau apa itu selingkuh. Namun dalam hatinya, itu terdengar buruk. Terasa sakit._

 _"_ _Hiks… bukan... ini demi anak kita Miroku. Hiks." Apa_ Kaa-san _nya sedang menangis? Tidak._ Kaa-san _nya tidak boleh menumpahkan setetes berlianpun. Itu terlalu berharga untuk jatuh ke tanah._

 _"_ Niichan _, apa itu jalang?"_

 _"_ _Shh. Miku-_ chan _diam saja ya.." Itu kata kakaknya, jika Ia bertanya. Suara lembut yang dalam itu menenangkan Miku. Makian, umpatan, dan teriakan terdengar dari balik tembok. Miku kecil agaknya khawatir. Nalurinya berkata sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Namun hati kecil dari Miku kecil tersenyum. Dia hanya bocah kecil berumur delapan tahun. Pikirannya terlalu sederhana._

 _"_ _Kau memang pembohong! Tak ingatkah kau memiliki suami di sini?! Kenapa pergi dengan pria lain?! Kenapa ke hotel dengan pria lain?! Jalang, jawab aku!" Sebuah gebrakan meja terdengar. Telinga Miku kecil ditutup oleh dua tangan besar nan hangat milik Mikuo, kakaknya._

 _"_ _Demi anak kita…. Hiks. Anak kita… kalau aku tak lakukan itu aku-AHK!" Miku kecil dan Mikuo tersentak._ Kaa-san _nya baru saja berteriak kesakitan._

 _Plak!_

 _Sebuah bunyi yang terdengar pias tertangkap indra._

 _Sebuah tamparan kah?"_

 _"_ _Sa-sakit." Rintihan yang memilukan._

 _"_ _Aku tak mau tau…. Kau harus mati." Suara lari yang bergema berdentum. Langkah kecil yang cepat mencegat pisau daging yang hendak terayun ke leher seorang Hatsune Mika._

 _"_ Kaa-san _!_ Tou-san _jangan sakiti_ Kaa-san _!" Suara nyaring Miku kecil menggetarkan hati Mikuo. Berlari penuh perdebatan batin, melindungi dua orang, adik dan_ Kaa-san _nya, di balik punggung lebarnya._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu kalian semua matilah!" Iris terbelak. Dada begemuruh. Darah berdesir. Air mata mengalir._

 _Tap!_

 _Satu hentakan kaki menjadi awal pelarian diri. Sang Ibu menarik pergelangan tangan kecil putrinya. Sang Kakak menahan pisau daging di kedua telapak tangannya._

 _"_ _Sadarlah,_ Tou-san _! Kita keluarga!" Tak ada respon yang diberikan Miroku. Geraman dan pandangan benci ia hantarkan pada iris_ teal _milik Mikuo._

 _"_ _Wanita memang brengsek! Mahkluk itu harus dilenyapkan! Begitu juga dengan adikmu Mikuo!" Hati Mikuo memanas._

 _Tidak.._

 _Adik kecilnya yang manis dan polos itu tak boleh terluka._

 _Cukup sudah dia menahan diri. Jika ini menyangku gadis pujaan dalam hidupnya(Mikuo masih waras. Miku memang gadis pujaan dalam hidupnya, setelah Ibunya), Ia tak akan menunda lagi untuk menyakiti Ayanya. Mikuo punya gadis di luar, tapi Mikuo enggan berkoar koar menyelamatkan gadisnya dari sindiran teman-teman di sekolah. Mikuo punya gadis pujaan di dalam rumah, dan Mikuo akan segan melempar ke jurang orang yang berani menyakitinya._

 _"_ _Kau sudah gila! Dia istri dan anakmu breng*sek! Sadarlah, orang tua bodoh!" Miroku membeku._

 _"_ _Kau berani berkata begitu pada ayahmu sendiri?! Apa yang diajarkan Mika padamu hah?!" Satu pertahanan terbuka. Lutut Miroku menendang perut Mikuo hingga Mikuo memuntahkan air liurnya, tersungkur di lantai kayu. Namun sebelum itu, Mikuo meninju pipi ayahnya, dan menendang balik perut Ayahnya.  
_

 _"_ _Mika! Miku! Di mana kalian?!" Pandangan Mikuo buram. Adiknya… ada di mana? Adiknya harus hidup. Apapun yang terjadi._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat itu hujan semakin lebat. Gemuruh meramaikan malam. Kilat menyambar, petir meledak ledak. Angin ikut meribut._

 _Dua orang perempuan meringkuk di sebuah kamar. Sang wanita dewasa, bergetar berusaha menelepon polisi._

 _Brak!_

 _"_ _Di sini kalian… selangkah saja kau bergerak, apa lagi menyentuh tombol telepon itu, maka kau akan mati." Pandangan Miroku yang nyalang beralih pada sosok kecil di samping ranjang. Jarak Mika dan Miku tak cukup dekat._

 _Sebuah seringaian terpatri._

 _"_ _MIKUUU!" Langkah cepat Mika berhenti kala pisau daging itu menancap di pundaknya, Ia berdiri di depan Miku yang menangis._

 _"_ Ka-kaasan.. _" Lirihan Miku terpaku pada darah yang mengalir._

 _Bruk._

 _Tubuh itu ambruk, tapi bukan mendingin._

 _"_ _Mi..miku. Lari, hiduplah untuk_ Kaasan _. Kumohon.." Sebuah kalimat yang terdengar seperti kalimat perpisahan di telinga Miku kecil._

 _Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, wajahnya pucat._

 _"_ _HAHA! MATI SAJA KAU JALANGG!" Kenapa? Dia tak mengenal siapa pria di hadapannya ini. Pria itu, mengayun-ayunkan pisau daging pada tubuh ibunya yang mulai kaku._

 _'_ _lari'_

 _Dan Miku kecil berlari dalam getaran tubuh. Menghiraukan suara ngilu yang Ia denganr di belakang._

 _"_ _Kau tak akan bisa lari."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Niichan! Dare ka! Onegai! Niichan! _Hiks. Hiks.. siapapun tolong. Di mana.. teleponnya?" Miku kecil berteriak parau. Pintu depan terkunci. Telepon rumah entah di mana. Ia ketakutan sekaligus kedinginan._

 _Ia teringat pesan Ibunya setiap malam,_

 _'_ _Jika ada apa-apa, carilah kakakmu. Jika kakakmu sedang tak bisa menolongmu, ambil telepon di ruang tengah. Jika tak berfungsi. Ada satu telepon di ruang kerja_ Kaasan _."_

 _Ruang kerja Ibunya._

 _Langkah gemetar Miku berhenti di depan telepon, di ruang kerja Ibunya._

 _Tuutt.._

 _Tutt._

 _"_ _Hiks."_

 _"_ _Selamat malam. Dengan siapa dan di mana? Ada yang bisa kami ban-"_

 _Brak!_

 _Miku kecil tersentak. Rahangnya terkunci._

 _"_ _Siapa yang hendak kau telepon sayang?" Ayahnya,mungkin?, berdiri dengan seringai di wajah._

 _"_ T-tousan _..Miku.. jangan bunuh Miku…" Air matanya tak lagi bisa dibendung, tapi tak lagi bisa keluar._

 _"_ _Katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia.."_

 _Miku kecil memejamkan mata. Pisau daging itu bukan terayun, tapi menusuk._

 _Jelb._

 _Cratt!_

 _"_ _Miku…_ Niichan _, sa-sayang padamu. Jadi, hi-hiduplah. Lari dari sini. Mi-miku, anak manis. Bisa 'ka-kan?" Itu suara kakaknya. Nafasnya tercekat, pisau daging itu menusuk dada Kakaknya dari belakang. Kakaknya menghadap padanya. Menangkup wajah pucatnya dengan sayang.  
_

 _"_ _Cih. Mengganggu saja. Mati kau!"_

 _Tangis pilu pecah. Sakit hatinya tak lagi bisa diobati. Dua orang tersayang lenyap dihadapnnya._

 _Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah._

 _"_ _Kau taukan jika Ibumu itu menghianatiku? Dia punya keluarga di sini, tapi malah pergi dengan yang lain. Harusnya aku bisa belajar dari masa lalu. Dan kau, anakku Miku. Kau tak boleh jadi seperti Ibumu. Jadi kau harus mati. Ah.. atau aku harus melihatmu tumbuh dulu? Dan melihat apa kau sama jalangnya dengan Ibumu? Wah.. itu sangat boleh… kau berani mengatakan pada polisi dan orang-orang bahwa Hatsune Mirokulah yang membunuh keluarganya sendiri? Kalau kau berani, bersiaplah mati. Aku mengawasimu Miku. Jadi, jadilah orang hebat yang selalu dilindungi jika tak ingin terbunuh olehku. Hahaha."_

 _"…_ _hiks…"_

 _Miku kecil melihat punggung ayahnya menjauh._

 _…_

"Polisi datang. Aku mengatakan, perampok membunuh _Kaa-san_ dan _Niichan_. Ayah, sampai sekarang tak ditemukan. Aku takut.. bulan lalu, dia mengirimiku foto. _Ojii-san_ yang ditembak mati. Dia guruku di Sekolah Dasar.. hiks… tapi aku memanggilnya _Ojii-san_. Aku takut Kaito! Aku bisa berpikir logis kalau aku harus lapor pada polisi dan dia akan ditangkap! Tapi hatiku tak bisa! Trauma yang kualami membuatku merasa berada di neraka setiap hari! Aku.. aku.." Kaito terpaku. Cerita menyedihkan yang membuatnya marah, bukan sedih. Beginikah hidup Miku Hatsune? Sang diva sejagad?

"…kau bodoh." Sebuah kata terlontar dari mulut Kaito. Miku mendongak.

"Ap-"

"Kau.. tidak akan kemana-mana apalagi dibunuh. Kau, kekasihku dan aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Aku akan menemanimu melapor pada polisi. Sebelum kasusnya ditutup, setelah sepuluh tahun." Miku terbelalak.

"Aku tidak bis-" Nafas Miku tercekat. Bibirnya merasa hangat. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibir dinginnya yang bergetar.

Kaito menciumnya, dengan lembut. Tidak seperti tadi siang…

Air mata mengalir.

"Aku berjanji tiga hal padamu. Selalu melindungi dan bersamamu. Menjadi kekasihmu selamanya, ah tidak. Maksudku sampai menikah. Dan mengantarmu ke kantor polisi besok." Miku tersentak. Memeluk Kaito dengan erat.

Dia merasa hangat.

Setelah sepuluh tahun kedinginan.

 _"_ _Kau mungkin tidak tahu.. bahwa kau mencintaimu"_ Kaito tersenyum lembut di antara perpotongan leher Miku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stop! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Menjauhh!" Lily berteriak nyaring. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Yohio semakin mendekat. Dia terpojok.

"Hei." Yohio meletakkan tagannya di pundak Lily.

"Tidak jangan perkosa aku seperti dulu!" Lily berteriak lagi.

Dan Yohio terpaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Lily membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Air mata meleleh, jatuh ke pipi pualamnya.

Memeluk lutut, menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di antara lutut. Lily berucap dengan gemetar,

"jangan… sepertinya.. jangan perkosa aku. Kumohon. Aku tak mau membunuh lagi.. hiks." Yohio menelengkan kepala bingung.

"Hei, maksudmu ap-"

"Ayahku… saat umurku tigabelas tahun. Di kamarku, datang."

 _…_

 _Lily sedang menatap lukisan yang Ia buat. Sampai ketukan pintu menyadarkannya. Lalua ayahnya masuk dengan pandangan yang tak biasa._

 _"_ _Lily sayang," Dan Lily terbelalak begitu ayanya mendekapnya erat. Hingga Ia jatuh di atas ranjang._

 _"_ _KYA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN AYAH?!" Lily berontak. Tapi tak bisa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!_

 _Bisakkah seorang polisi berbuat begini pada putrinya? Dalam keadaan sadar?_

 _"_ _Kau cantik sekali.." Lily seakan berhenti bernafas._

 _"_ _Jangan pegang! Menjauh mesum!" Dan Lily menendang bagian bawah Ayahnya._

 _Lily berlari keluar kamar. Dia ingat, di kamar Ayah dan Ibunya ada sebuah benda. Dan Ia dengan bodohnya berlari ke sana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kau tak bisa ke mana-mana cantik. Ayo denganku. Selagi Ibumu di kebun belakang." Ayahnya semakin mendekat. Baju Lily sudah terbuka sebagian besar. Dia berantakan. Tubuhnya bergetar, berdiri di depan laci. Tangannya bersembunyi di balik tubuh._

 _"_ _KEMARILAH!" Ayahnya melompat, menerjanganya dan menindihnya di bawah._

 _Air mata tak terbendung lagi._

 _Secenti lagi bibirnya disentuh,_

 _DOR!_

 _Ia menarik pelatuk revolver 38 yang ia tempelkan dengan cepat di leher ayahnya._

 _Darah bersimbah. Tubuhnya bermandikan darah._

 _Brak!_

 _Pintu didobrak. Ibunya, terbelalak._

 _"_ _Ibu! Syukurklah Ibu datang. Aku.. hiks takut sekali.."_

 _"_ _Kau… membunuh suamiku?" Dan Lily bungkam seketika._

 _Apa yang lebih buruk dibanding kau yang hendak diperkosa ayah sendiri, lalu membunuhnya demi kesucian tubuhmu. Lalu ibumu sendiri hendak membunuhmu karena kau telah membunuh suami—ayahmu—nya?_

 _Lily tak tau apa dosanya. Dia masih ditindih mayat ayahnya. Rambut panjangnya dijambak oleh Ibunya. Moncong rifle menempel di pelipisnya._

 _"_ _Mati kau anak durhaka!"_

 _Lily akan mati._

 _"_ _Berhenti di sana! Atau kau kami tembak." Lily selamat. Sekelompok polisi datang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Berterimakaslah dia pada tetangganya, seorang kakek bernama Miyozawa Akeno._

 _Namun Lily masih trauma. Hingga sekarang._

 _…_

"Kumohon.. jangan." Yohio tersentak. Tak menyangka akan mendengar kisah pilu gadis dihadapannya.

Ia melangkah maju.

Puk.

Mengusap lembut kepala Lily.

Lily mendongak,

"lima tahun ya? Miyozawa Akeno? Itu kakekku bodoh. Apa yang kau takutkan? Tenang saja. 'Kan ada aku? Pacarmu ini akan selalu melindungimu sayang. Jadi, bangun dan berhenti gemetar juga menangis. Kapan kita akan membuat tugas?" Lily tertegun.

"Yohio.."

* * *

"Kau suruh aku berduet dalam album dengan _shota_ busuk ini?" Rin menatap jengkel Ann dan Kagamine Len di depannya.

"Halo Rin Kagame, mau ya?" _Manager_ AHS, Tonio Eukawa berucap pelan.

"Albumnya berjudul _Story of Evil._ Akan ada lima lagu yang saling terkait. Dan satu lagu _inside_. Itu akan dinyanyikan Haku. Jadi Rin. Kau mau 'kan?" Ann menatap Rin.

"Diamkan kakimu _shota_! Aku tidak mau Ann!" Rin berteriak jengkel. Dan uh, kaki Len tak bisa diam.

"Aku sudah diam Rin- _tan_." Ucap Len jahil.

"Sungguh? Demi jus jeruk New Zealand yang katanya gurih itu?" Rin tersentak. Jus jeruk New Zealand yang Ann berikan padanya tahun lalu. Yang rasanya gurih dan membuatnya melayang. Rin mauu!

"Katakan saja padaku kapan jadwalnya. Tapi ini bukan karena kau mau jus ya! Pokoknya aku pergi!" Rin pergi dengan wajah merona, Ann terkekeh, Tonio melongo, dan Len menyeringai.

"Kita akan sering bertemu Rin- _tan_!"

" _Urusshai!"_

.

.

.

"Kau kelelahan." Kaito mengangkat Miku, menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal. Lalu merebahkan Miku di atas ranjangnya.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!" Seru Miku panik. Wajahnya memerah.

"Tidur. Kau juga tidur. Jangan membantah. Menurut saja."

Miku ingin berteriak. Walau jejak air mata masih belum kering di pipinya.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana aku tidur kalau kau memelukku begini?!"

Ingin sekali Miku berteriak begitu.

Tapi,

 _Miku lelah dan mengantuk. Lagipula ini hangat_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Holaaaa Rui Balik lagi _minna_! Ada yang kangen?/plak/

Uh maaf. Itu bagian Lilynya T+ ya... hehe mau bagaimana lagi..

Nah... kira kira siapa yang menelfon Nero ya?

Chap depan sepertinya RinLen mulai beraksi.

Penjelasan bagaimana Ibunya bisa 'selingkuh' ada di chap depan. Pas Miku mau ke kantor polisi sama Kaito.

Summary saya ganti atas saran reader. Makasih ya/pelukcium/dor/

Oh ya. Saya minta maaf. Belum bisa balas review kalian di sini. Mungkin chap depan. Maaf sekali ya...

Untuk Fuyuki25, anak saya sama Akihiko yang ganteng itu/plak/ kembar :'v. Cowok cewek. Muehehehe/dicekekmama/

Ah lupakan itu.

Akhir kata, saya butuh komentar kalian berupa kritik, saran dan koreksi.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

Salam,

Rui Megumi


End file.
